


A Future Together

by Serahne



Series: Tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Most of these will be post-canon, Sometimes established relationship, Sometimes pre-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahne/pseuds/Serahne
Summary: Collection of Naegiri prompts from my tumblr.





	1. Late-night meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Post-canon. The perks of working all night.

Naegi was seriously starting to wonder if staring at the surveillance camera feed for too long could cause lasting brain damages when he heard the automatic door beep behind him, signaling that someone was there. He smiled when he looked at the screen displaying what was going on in the hallway in front of the surveillance door and pushed the ‘open’ button.

“Please tell me you’re here to take my place ?” He joked, turning his chair toward the newcomer.

She slipped into the room with two smoking cups between her gloved hands. She looked exhausted herself, her hair messier than usual despite the tight knot it was in, and even from a few feet away, he could see the faint blue-ish shadows under her eyes. He offered her a sympathetic smile. She returned it.

“Sorry but Munakata didn’t say anything about lowering the level of threat until tomorrow morning at least.” She did her best to swallow a yawn. “Is it going to be okay ?”

“Now that you’re here ? Of course I can.” Naegi replied, not as disappointed as he thought he would be.

Boredom is what have been eating him, more than exhaustion, he realized.

Kirigiri made an embarrassed “psh” at his words, but her posture relaxed slightly. She moved closer to Naegi and leaned back against the edge of the desk where the different recording instruments were plugged. She carefully put the cups on it and slid one toward Naegi.

“Coffee ?” He guessed, smelling the strong aroma that was slowly starting to fill up the room. “Thanks god, you are a saviour. I think I could kiss you right now.”

Kirigiri turned her head away, though Naegi was still able to see that her cheeks had turned pink. She took a sip of her own cup, and Naegi did the same. When he had started working for Future Foundation, he didn’t even like coffee, and neither did Kirigiri all that much. One year later, and he was quite the addict.

He put his cup aside for a few seconds in order to check the outside of the Headquarter building - the entire Future Foundation was on high alert because of an intruder, but Naegi suspected he was long gone by now. When he turned back toward Kirigiri, he noticed that she was looking at him in a strange way.

“Kyoko ? Do I have something on my face or something ?” He asked.

She nodded.

“Actually, yes. You have some coffee around your mouth.”

“Heh, really ?” He rubbed his hand all over his mouth, trying to wipe out whatever was left of coffee.

“Wait, no, more on the left” Kirigiri said. “No, lower. Wait, let me…”

She grabbed Naegi’s wrist and slowly directed it toward the stain. She smiled when he managed to collect the single drop in the corner of his mouth. For a second, they stayed like that, Kirigiri’s hand around his own, Naegi’s hand as sole barrier between Kirigiri’s gloves and his mouth. Then the Ultimate Detective coughed up and took away her hand, her blush a lot more visible now.

Not that he could judge. He didn’t need a mirror to feel that he was burning. It was probably the coffee.

“Thank you” He said.

“It’s nothing.” Kirigiri replied.

Silence fell between them.

“Do you want to stay for a while ?” He suggested. “I feel a lot more… uh.. productive, now that you’re here.”

“I wish” Kirigiri said, shaking her head. “But I can’t let Gekkogahara alone like that, I promised her I would be back soon.”

“Oh” Naegi said.

“But tomorrow ? Or I guess later today” Kirigiri corrected after throwing a glance at the hour on the monitor. “Let’s a take a real coffee break, if you have some time.”

Naegi didn’t even wonder if he was busy later today - he would make some time for a coffee break if it was the last thing he did - and nodded.

“I can’t wait.”


	2. Fateful Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi's first day in High School might not be that bad, in the end.

Makoto barely needed a few seconds walking in the hallways of Hope's Peak to decide that it was probably the worst place on Earth for him. He would have loved to say that the school wasn't adapted to him but, truthully, he was the one who wasn't adapted to it : people walked by him without noticing him, sending their bags fly straigh toward his face, and a few careless girls had even walking into him as he was trying to navigate through the foreign place. Finally, someone bumped into him one more time and sent him fly into the lockers in a painful 'ouch'. The guy didn't even notice, and walked away without an apologetic glance in his direction.  
  
The impact had been so violent, he had let fo of his bag, and everything that was inside had spilled on the floor. He sighed, and tried his best to protect his textbooks from the uncaring student's brand shoes. What a great first day in school, really. He tried to not be a pessimistic bird, but sometimes it was just like the universe was out to get you, and to remind you by any mean necessary that you didn't belong there.

He bent down to gather his belongs, when something caught his eye.

There was a red arrow, traced with a sharpie on an - apparently empty - locker, on the bottom row. He blinked, surprised by the strange occurence. The arrow was pale and thin, almost invisible, barely there but _still_ there, and it pointed to the left, where there was nothing else to see that wasn't an overcrowded hallway.

It was... weird. Was it the kind of thing you were supposed to find in a school ?

"Are you done ? Or do you intend to stay there for a while ?"

Makoto promptly stood up, finding himself facing another student ( or, well, if the Hope's Peak uniform could be any indication ). It was a girl, and she was taller than he was - as most of the people over ten, unfortunately - and her silver hair were pulled in a tight ponytail. However, her eyes were definitely the most striking part of her person  : they were so intense, focused, as if she was on an important mission, and not just another student ready for another day learning english and maths.  
  
"If you would excuse me," she said matter-of-factly, before falling on her knees right in front of him.

Makoto threw a nervous glance around him, but no one seemed to notice the girl's unusual behaviour. She was looking at the mark Makoto had found earlier.

"Mm, I see," she mumbled for herself more than for Naegi. "Another one, then ?"

"Another one ?" Makoto asked, surprised. "Do you mean there is another mark somewhere ?"

The girl looked up in his direction and, once again, it was as if she was able to see right through him.

"It's actually the twelfth one today," she replied to him. "They are everywhere in the school, you didn't notice ?"

"Not really... I'm not sure I would have noticed this one under different circumstances."

The girl nodded.

"That's fine. Look around you." Makoto obliged, even though the girl probably didn't mean _now_. "Most people are happy to live their lives without looking at anything. They see, of course, but they don't _look_. They don't observe. They don't think. You were lucky this time, but you should be more careful in the future. It might be useful one day, who knows ?"  
  
Makoto opened his mouth to ask her what she meant, when a loud ringing startled him. Class was about to start, and he was about to be late, _on his first day_. As quickly as possible, he picked up his bag and the rest of his stuff, still on the floor.

"And I'm going to be late..." he sighed. "Wait... what are you doing ?"

The silver-haired girl didn't seem to be in a hurry to go to class. Quite the contrary, she moved slowly and carefully against the wall, her eyes staring at everything at once. When she heard Makoto's question, she offered him her first smile.

"It seems someone took the time to create a nice little mystery for my first day here. I'm not going to give up now, you can be sure of that."

"But... what about class ? Don't we risk some trouble if we stay here instead ?"

The 'we' had escaped his mouth before he realized it. The girl's eyes widened for a second, then she decided to focus her attention on the wall, once again.

"You can go if you want. But..."

She lightly tapped one of her glover finger against her lips. She seemed deep in thoughts.

"But ?" Makoto prompted her.

"You can also stay. It's up to you. I'm not sure how long this mystery is going to last. Maybe one hour, or one day. Maybe a month ? A lifetime ?"

There was a teasing smile on her face. Was she trying to... make a joke ? Makoto laughed a little, more from surprise than anything else. He relaxed a little, feeling slightly more at ease now that the hallways were empty. The strange girl was nicer than he thought she would be. He kept following her as she inspected the school, even though his brain couldn't believe he was skipping his first class of the semester. Without realizing it, he had made a choice, right ?

"I hope it won't last a life time," he joked back, trying to get on her level. "I think you'll end up bored with me."

She shrugged, without losing her smile, and Makoto decided that he liked that smile a lot, and that it looked like a litte victory for him.

Without warning, the girl stopped in front of a window and pointed her index finger toward another mark, another arrow, just under the frame. Her smile turned triumphant.

"Have some trust in my skills, would you ? I'm pretty sure we won't need a lifetime to solve this riddle. And actually, someone who just happens to fall on a major clue by luck should be useful during an investigation, in my book."

He nodded, and kept following his... er... new friend ?

"I'm Makoto," he said. "Makoto Naegi. I just thought it would be better if you knew the name of your assistant for the day ?"  
  
"Nice to meet you, Makoto Naegi," she said. "I'm Kyoko Kirigiri.  
  
  
She approached him and stretched out her hand, and even if the gesture was a little awkward and hesitant for two teenagers, no one needed to know. He shook her hand, feeling the warmth of her skin even through her glove. He wondered if one day, maybe after they worked on many mysteries together, maybe after he found a couple of clue by accident, maybe after exchanging hundreds of timid smiles, he would be able to shook her hand again, just like that, but without her glove.  
  
  
Maybe one day.  
  
  
Who knew ?


End file.
